The present invention pertains to link quality of transmissions between a radio and a receiver/transmitter and more particularly to an arrangement for estimating the link quality based on an average bit error rate.
Measuring the average signal power over a data burst is subject to errors from intra or inter-system interference. Many of the approaches for bit error rate calculations used for continuous modulation are not useful for TDMA burst data mode transmission.
One method for measuring the error rate of TDMA type data burst transfers is to insert known bits into the TDMA burst. These known bits may then be tested to determine whether they have been properly received. These bits may be place in the preamble, middle or post amble of the TDMA burst. A major drawback of such a system is that since the number of known samples is limited a statistically poor estimate of the bit error rate is likely to result.
It would be highly desirable to provide an accurate arrangement for a pseudo bit error rate for calculation of an accurate bit error for TDMA burst data transmissions.